Robolu Desert and Oasis
SETTING COMMENT About One of the oldest known locations brought over by the dragons, many believe that Robolu is perhaps an original portion of this world and not a salvage at all. The desert is expansive and often prone to violent sandstorms. This never discourages the native nomads from their eternal travels. The landscape is far from barren or level, as mountain-sized dunes can be found as well as remarkable rocks the size of giant buildings. There is also the desert scrub and cacti to be found about, desperation sources of food and water for a harsh land. On occasion a tiny nameless village with a scanty handful of homes and pair of businesses will arise around a small oasis or the very rare dug well. Robolu is the name given to the desert's primary oasis, which now features at the center of an ever growing town of mud brick homes. This bastion of relief and provider of the coveted water has ever served as a crossroads and place of trade. Most merchants and caravans conduct the majority of their business at the town's bazaar, which is open every day of the year, come sandstorm or sun. There is no set currency in the town and the economy is solely based on the bartering system. A silver coin is just as acceptable a method of payment as a brace of sand coneys. Around the oasis, the land is almost considered lush, with prickly grasses and fought over grounds capable of growing some crops. Melons, leeks and onions are particular favorites, as are the grain necessary for the making of beer. The majority of the local's diet is comprised of what foods the traders bring in to the bazaar and what can be eked out of the brutal landscape. Cactus is used as both food and water source, but there are also other succulents growing in the desert including the sand pear, which is prolific near rocks or shady places. Bawkbirds, caught in the wild, are often raised inside coops, as well as the tasty sand coneys. Other small avians and large rodents also make frequent appearances on the table and many of the people settled within the town, hunting is the household mode of employment. Lick Lizard is the most popular game although it takes long roasting to make the meat of a flavor that one can stand. The people themselves are gruff, although it is custom that one must never turn a stranger away. This arose from the nature of traders coming and going from the oasis, although this holds true for both townsfolk and nomads alike. They have no set system of belief, other than a deep set fear of retribution should they break the nature of hospitality. Despite the longevity of the settlement, there appears to be no set form of leadership and no one is particularly in a hurry to establish any form of government. People keep to themselves and in cases of a crime, the culprit is subject to the decision of discipline as determined by the locals willing to comment. It is greatly understood that the environment is harsh enough without bringing undue difficulty upon one's neighbor, so cases of theft or injury are held as extremely immoral. It is not uncommon for a thief to lose a hand and find himself indentured to the victim. In appearance, the Robolu are a short, squat people, standing no taller than three feet in height. Their skin is dark and usually deeply tanned, eyes fair ranging from grey to pale blue, and hair from pitch black to dark mahogany. Their clothing is practical and loose, layers of light fabric to fend off the heat and prevent excessive burning under the scorching sun. This does not stop them from having their vanities as both men and women are fond of having elaborate braids adorned with beads and polished semi-precious stones. Only children go about with their heads uncovered and hair loose, and this only because it is too much trouble to keep either of these intact with active young ones. Family is of the highest importance to the Robolu, and it is not uncommon for up to five generations to either share a town home, or a traveling encampment. Marriages are arranged and only to the benefit of the bride's family. Daughters are highly prized and fathers are loathe to give away their greatest treasure unless they are assured that she will be both well-cared for and lavishly provided for as well. It is a shame for a woman to return to her family because her husband could not feed her and her children. Men who have been abandoned by their wives frequently take their own lives rather than live with the disgrace. A woman's bridegift often includes not only livestock, but crops and jewelry, as well as household items for her use. Robolu Oasis is surrounded by mud brick walls to keep out desert predators. Aside from the small and deadly scorpions, there is the Hanarta, a sand serpent the length of five men and as large around as a tree trunk. Its bite is instantly fatal, although they seem to take pleasure in toying with their prey by bashing it about until it perishes. There is also a large cat, the Prinatha, which preys upon unwitting travelers at night. These run in packs and hunt as a group. It is unadvised for anyone to attempt making the desert passage to the surrounding Havens all alone. Residents *TBA Notable Events * TBA Category:Locations Category:Settings